


Follow

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You keep running away; I'll follow you wherever you go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**junyoo**](http://jumoon.livejournal.com/), a thank you for making over [](http://writingonawall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writingonawall.livejournal.com/)**writingonawall**.

They're all settled down for a rare night off, a movie in the DVD player and the lights dimmed because someone will doubtless fall asleep before the climax. The lead actress is just about to confess her crush on the lead actor to her best friend (and secret rival) when there's a nudge at Yunho's ankle. Yunho looks down at Junsu, sitting on the carpet, nestled between Yunho's legs and Jaejoong's, his head against Yunho's knee. "Where's Yoochun?" Junsu asks quietly, tilting his head back to catch Yunho's eye.

Looking across to the armchair Yoochun had settled into at the start of the film, Yunho realises that Junsu's right; Yoochun's not there anymore. Yunho looks over at the other end of the couch and sees that Jaejoong's fast asleep on Changmin's shoulder - no help from that direction, then. Changmin just looks back at Yunho over Jaejoong's head and shrugs the unoccupied shoulder. Then again, it's a small apartment. There aren't that many places Yoochun could have gone, and fewer still that he chooses to hide in. At Yunho's feet, Junsu's making to stand, and Yunho puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK," Yunho says to the question in Junsu's eyes, "I'll go." Junsu tilts his head in acquiescence, and Yunho pushes himself up off the couch. He looks back just before he steps into the corridor to see Junsu sliding into his place on the couch, Changmin nudging Jaejoong towards Junsu.

Just as he reaches the door to the balcony at the end of the corridor, Yunho hears footsteps behind him, turns to see Changmin on his heels. "Thought you might need some backup," Changmin offers.

"Maybe," Yunho replies, and Changmin smiles.

They slide open the door; as expected, Yoochun's there, smoking and leaning against the railings, far enough to one side that he can't be seen through the door. It only takes a look and a nod to decide on a plan of action, one of them coming up on either side of him. Changmin's arm goes over Yoochun's shoulders, Yunho's around his waist at almost the same moment. Yoochun's been deep enough in thought not to notice their approach, it seems, because he jumps at the touch.

"Hey," Changmin says, looks over at Yunho with a question in his eyes. Yunho nods at him to go on; Changmin's plans are generally good ones. "You ran away," Changmin continues. "Why?" As Yoochun turns his head to look at Changmin, an automatic denial on his lips, Yunho catches the lights of the city below reflected in the increased shine in Yoochun's eyes, but no telltale traces on his cheeks. He's not been crying, then, but close to it, and Yunho can't think of anything that's happened in the last few hours to have provoked it.

Yunho tightens his arm around Yoochun. "Yoochun-ah," he says, moves over a little so he can hold Yoochun a bit closer.

Yoochun looks away from Changmin without answering, stubs out the cigarette burning down to nothing in his hand against the railing and tosses it over the edge. "It's nothing," he says at last. He doesn't seem convinced, and Yunho isn't either.

As Yunho tries to think of what to say in response, Changmin's laugh breaks the quiet. "You're a terrible liar, hyung," he says.

"What? I am not!" Yoochun exclaims, and Yunho has to smile at how Changmin's distracted Yoochun. It's completely different from Jaejoong's chosen methods, but just as effective in its own way.

"You really are," Changmin says. By the increase of pressure against Yunho's hand, he can tell that Changmin's leaning into Yoochun's side. "Now, tell," Changmin adds.

"Really, there's nothing to tell. Not now, anyway," Yoochun says, and now it sounds sincere, like he believes it.

Yunho uses his free hand to turn Yoochun's face towards him. The smile on Yoochun's face is real, erasing the threat of tears that had been there. "If you're sure?" Yunho says, makes it a question.

"I'm sure," Yoochun replies, one of his hands coming up to Yunho's face in an echo of Yunho's hand on his, a brief brush before he drops his hand. "I'm good. Let's go back inside."

They do. Jaejoong and Junsu make space for Yoochun between them on the couch, Yunho and Changmin drop to the floor within easy reach, and they finish the movie like that, close enough that Yoochun can't run away again - and if he tries, they'll have enough warning to be right behind him.


End file.
